


미쳐가는 시간 (Time to go mad)

by calvan



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), 더스트테일 - Fandom, 언더테일
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan
Summary: 반복된 리셋은 지하에 이해할 수 없는 일을 불러오기도 합니다. 이제, 샌즈는 모든 것을 기억합니다. 인간이 지금까지 자신과 다른 이들을 무수히 죽여왔다는 사실도요.





	1. Chapter 1

뼈다귀가 향하는 곳에 아이는 없었다. 또다시 뼈다귀가 허망하게 복도 바닥을 두드렸다. 샌즈는 헉헉대며 숨을 골랐다. 벌써 몇 번째 헛손질인지 몰랐다.

줄무늬 옷을 입은 아이는 뼈다귀 샌즈의 행동 방식을 파악하고 있는 게 분명했다. 샌즈는 그 달갑지 않은 사실을 오래 지나지 않아 눈치챘다. 아이는 샌즈가 불러낸, 뼈만 남은 용머리 모양의 병기, 가스터 블래스터가 발사되기도 전에 자리를 피했고, 날아오는 뼈다귀의 궤도를 보지도 않고 다음으로 가야 할 곳을 찾았다. 심지어 샌즈가 아이를 피해 마법으로 휙, 하고 사라지더라도 두리번거리지도 않고 바로 샌즈를 찾아 눈을 마주했다. 그럴 때마다 샌즈는 등골이 서늘해졌다.

결과는 정해져 있었다. 샌즈가 바라지 않은 방식으로. 하나도 통하지 않을 공격을 반복하다 그의 체력은 바닥이 날 테고, 마침내 지쳐 쓰러지게 되면 날붙이를 몸에 허용해야 할 것이다. 그렇다고 그만둘 수는 없었다. 제가 죽인 괴물들의 먼지로 가득한 길만 걸어온 아이는, 괴물 하나가 항복했다고 받아들여 줄 리가 만무했다. 그러고 싶지도 않았고.

싸우는 내내 샌즈는 아이를 설득하기 위해 많은 말을 던졌지만, 아이는 샌즈의 말을 하나도 들은 체하지 않았다. 묵묵히 몸을 놀리기만 했다. 샌즈가 무슨 말을 던지든, 그저 해야 할 일을 하기라도 하는 것처럼 아무런 행동 변화가 없었다. 혹시 이미 많이 들어본 말이라도 한 걸까.

아이를 쓰러뜨리지도, 아이를 설득하지도 못한 샌즈는 마지막의 마지막으로 미루어두었던 수를 사용하기로 했다. 아이의 차례를 주지 않기. 자신만만하게 아이를 쳐다보곤 있었지만, 속으로는 전혀 효과가 없을 거라 예상했다. 지금까지 아이가 샌즈 상대로 보여준 모습은 그러게 만들고도 남았다. 하지만 그에게 남은 다른 수는 없었다.

결국에는 샌즈가 예상한 대로 되었다. 아이는 샌즈의 마지막 수마저 간단하게 파훼해버렸다. 샌즈는 아이가 내두른 식칼이 그의 옷을 찢고, 뼈를 가르는 순간, 이 일이 처음은 아니었다는 생각이 들었다. 알 수 없는 기시감이 껄끄러웠다.

무언가 이상했다. 모든 생명체가 그렇듯, 자신에게 허용된 죽음은 한 번뿐이어야 하는데. 지금까지 죽은 횟수는 여러 번…. 아니, 수십 번? 그 근원을 알 수 없는 심연에서 떠오른 통찰력은 샌즈가 겪은 모든 시간선들을 이어놓았다. 곧 세상은 서로 엉겨 붙으며 산산이 깨져나갔고, 어두워지며 밝아졌다.

 

* * *

 

그리고 샌즈는 스노우딘에 있는 자신의 초소에 앉아있었다. 잠깐은 꿈이라도 꾼 게 아닌가, 했으나 그의 뼈를 가르던 날붙이의 불쾌한 느낌이 너무나도 생생했다. 뒤이어 떠오른 셀 수 없는 죽은 기억들도. 그는 멀쩡해진, 아니, 원래부터 멀쩡했던 가슴팍에 손을 올리고 혼란스러워하다가 빌어먹을 시공간의 연속성이 떠올랐다. 또다시 절대적인 불가역성이 뒤집혀 되돌려진 것이리라.

하지만, 어떻게 기억이 남아 있는 거지?

원래대로라면 그가 기억하지 못할 과거―아니, 지금 시간선에서는 미래인가?―들이 그의 심리를 엉망진창으로 뒤흔들고 있었다. 그의 머리를 스쳐 지나가고 있는 모든 시간선에서 그는 이전 시간선을 기억하지 못했다. 하지만 지금은 달랐다. 바로 직전에 있었던, 인간에게 살해당한 시간선만 기억하는 게 아니라, 그 이전, 지금까지 그가 겪었으나 잊어온 모든 시간선들을 다 기억해냈다. 그저 어디에 봉인되어있기라도 했던 기억의 봉인이 풀려나기라도 한 것처럼.

샌즈는 조심스럽게 새로이 얻은 기억들을 탐색했다. 어디에서 떠오른 건지 알 수 없는, 그 복잡하고 또렷한 기억들에서 아이는 파피루스의 친구였고, 그의 친구였으며, 지하의 모든 괴물의 구원자였던 동시에 더러운 동생 살인마였다. 그리고 어느 순간부터는 모두와 자신을 수십 번이나 반복해 죽인 살인귀였다. 차마 세어 볼 엄두도 안 날 만큼 오랫동안.

샌즈는 마지막 사실에 주목했다. 아이는 어느 순간부터 다른 행동은 하지 않고 괴물들을 죽여오기만 했다. 샌즈는 그 사실을 놓치지 않았다. 그렇다면 아이는 이번에도 그를, 모두를, 파피루스를 죽이려고 들 확률이 높았다.

서둘러 움직여야 했다. 아이를 막기 위해서는, 모두를 구하기 위해서는.

 

…하지만 어떻게?

 

* * *

 

샌즈는 막연히 걷다가 폐허 문 앞에 도착했다. 관성이다.

지금까지 늘 그래왔으니까 또 똑같이 움직인다. 새로운 기억을 얻었으면서도 샌즈는 또다시 예전의 그와 다를 바 없이 움직였다. 과거의 기억들은 샌즈의 기억이면서도, 온전히 그의 기억은 아니었다. 마치 누군가의 회고록이나 자서전 따위를 읽은 것처럼 경험하기보다는 배운 것에 더 가까웠다.

사실, 과거의 기억들은 다 비슷비슷해 아이가 나아질 가능성이 없는 부류라는 것 외에는 무언가 큰 깨달음을 얻거나 하기는 힘들었다. 지금까지의 모든 그는 초소에서 시작해 폐허로 향하고, 폐허에 있는 농담 친구와 사소한 농담 좀 주고받은 다음, 아이를 부탁하는 말을 듣고, 빈둥대다가 파피루스가 퍼즐 정리하는 걸 좀 도와주고, 스노우딘에서 순찰을 돌았다. 순찰을 돌다 보면 아이가 폐허에서 나왔고, 그 후에는 뭐, 친구의 부탁 따라 그저 아이를 따라가기만 했다. 그러다가 아이가 길을 벗어나기라도 하면, ‘모든 이들은 나아질 가능성이 있다’라는 파피루스의 지론을 따라 아이가 잠깐 길을 잘못 든 거라고, 다시 올바른 길을 찾을 수 있을 거라고 생각하며 지켜보기만 하다 마지막의 마지막에야 행동에 나섰다. 그 모든 일에서 샌즈가 다르게 행동한 적은 단 한 번도 없었다.

그야, 지금까지의 샌즈는 ‘이전’을 기억하지 못했으니까. 달라지고 싶어도 달라질 수가 없었다. 하지만 지금의 샌즈는? 이전을 기억하고 있었다. 이 점이 행동의 변화를 낳았다.

샌즈는 이전에 했던 것처럼, 그리고 과거의 모든 자신이 해왔던 것처럼 오랜 농담 친구와 대화하기 위해 폐허의 문을 두드리려다가 멈칫했다.

보나 마나 이번에도 인간 아이를 지켜달라고 부탁하겠지.

오랜 친구는 그런 부탁을 해놓고 아이에게서 자기 자신을 지키지 못한 때가 제법 많았다. 고민은 짧지 않았다. 그가 말을 걸어주길 기다리고 있을 친구에게는 미안하지만, 문은 두드리지 않기로 했다. 지키기 힘들 약속은 아예 듣지 않는 편이 나을 것 같았다.

이번에는 아이가 어떻게 나올까.

샌즈는 궁리했다. 지금까지 아이에게 구원받은 횟수보다는 다른 이들과 함께 죽은 횟수가 더 많았다. 기억이 너무 많아 정확하게 셀 수는 없지만, 퍼센트로 따지면 칠십 퍼센트는 확실하게 넘지 않을까. 샌즈는 아이를 막아야겠다고 결심했지만, 어떻게 아이를 막아야 할지는 몰랐다. 해일처럼 그를 덮친 기억은 많고도 많았으나 그 중 <단기간에 인간을 막는데 효과적인 101가지 방법> 같은 것은 없었다. 101가지 방법은 무슨, 단 한 가지 방법도 없었다. 충분한 시간을 들이면 인간을 막아낼 방법을 찾아낼 수 있을지도 몰랐지만 ‘아이가 폐허에서 나올 때까지’라는 시간제한이 발목을 잡았다. 제한된 시간, 제한된 방법.

아, 효과적인 방법이 하나는 있었다. 먼 옛날, 연구소에서 일할 때 얻은 지식이었다.

 

LOVE

 

LOVE는 괴물로서 손대서는 안 될 영역이었다. 이 사실은 샌즈도 잘 알고 있었기에 무의식적으로 고를 수 있는 길 중에서 배제하고 있었다.

샌즈는 고개를 저으며 애써 다른 방법을 떠올리려 노력했다. 하지만 다른 방법은… 쉽게 떠오르지 않았다.

 

긴 고민은 아무런 답도 내려주지 못했다. LOVE에 대한 미련이 머릿속을 이리저리 떠돌아다녔다. 차라리 기억해내지 못했으면 얽매여있을 필요도 없었을 텐데. 괜히 속이 상했다. 인간 아이가 LOVE를 모으면 강해지는 건 확실한데, 괴물이 LOVE를 모으면 어떻게 되더라….

“샌즈, 오늘은 인간이 올 거 같아!”

맞아, 파피루스. 오늘은 인간이 올 거야. 샌즈는 이 말을 입 밖으로 내뱉지는 않았다. 대신 평소처럼 히죽 웃었다.

“헤, 벌써 그 말이 몇 번째더라.”

“이번엔 진짜야! 아침에 깨어나자마자 딱 느낌이 왔어!”

“그래, 이번엔 진짜였으면 좋겠다.”

가짜였으면 더 좋겠지만.

파피루스가 흥얼거리며 경쾌하게 퍼즐을 점검하는 모습을 뒤에서 바라보는 샌즈는 복잡한 마음만 들었다.

그래, 리셋이 되었으니 꼬맹이가 오겠지. 그리고 꼬맹이의 선택에 따라 파피루스는 언제 리셋 되어 사라질지 모르는 친구를 얻거나… 자비를 베풀다 먼지가 될 것이다.

저번 시간선에서 먼지가 된 파피루스를 떠올린 순간, 덜컥하고 갈비뼈 하나가 떨어져 나간 듯한 기분이 들었다. 스노우딘과 워터폴 사이, 짙게 깔린 안개 아래 간신히 보이는 아이의 발자국과 흰 먼지가 얼룩진 붉은 스카프…. 이번에도 그렇게 돼선 안 되었다. 샌즈의 눈에 저도 모르게 푸른빛이 일렁였다.

“왜 그래, 형. 무슨 일이라도 있어? 표정이 안 좋은데?”

파피루스의 말을 들은 샌즈는 눈을 잠깐 감았다가 평소처럼 웃으면서 말했다. 감았다가 뜬 눈에는 푸른빛이 남아 있지 않았다.

“헤, 별거 아냐. 잠깐 딴생각 좀 하고 있었어. 퍼즐 점검은 끝났어?”

“당연하지. 이 위대한 파피루스 님께선 이제 인간이 오길 기다리기만 하면 돼!”

“잘 했어, 파피. 난 폐허 앞에 순찰하러 가볼게.”

샌즈는 그렇게 말하고 도망치듯 자리를 떴다. 파피루스가 제 형이 이상하다는 걸 눈치채기 전에 자리를 비워야 했다.

 

다시 찾은 폐허 앞은 이따금 앙상한 나무들 사이로 부는 바람만 빼면 고요했다. 두드리지 않은 문을 일부러 의식하지 않으려 하며, 샌즈는 순찰 땡땡이칠 때 파피루스의 눈을 피해 자주 눕던 덤불 뒤의 장소를 찾아 눕고는 어지러운 머리를 정리하려 애썼다.

LOVE

습득하기가 어려워서 그렇지, LOVE는 단기간에 사람을 강하게 만들어준다. 다른 사람을 상대하는데도 탁월하다. 한정된 시간 내로 인간을 막는 데는 이만한 게 없었다. 다만, 그 효과만큼이나 안 좋은 면도 만만치 않았다.

무엇보다도, 그 습득이 문제였다. LOVE를 얻으려면 다른 사람을 죽여야만 한다. 다른 사람을 죽여 얻는 EXecution Point, 즉, 처형 점수를 쌓아 올리는 Level Of ViolencE, 폭력 수치의 약자다.

저번 시간선이 아닌 다른 시간선에서 아무도 죽이지 않은―기억을 꽤 오래 거슬러 올라가야 했다―꼬맹이는 약하기 그지없었다. 지나가던 괴물들이 인사처럼 던지는 가벼운 마법에도 작지 않은 상처를 얻었다. 레스토랑에서 한 번도 안 죽지 않았냐고 물어봤을 때 일그러지던 얼굴을 보면 어지간히 많이 죽기도 했었던 것 같다.

하지만 많은 괴물을 무참히 죽이고 잔뜩 LOVE를 쌓은 꼬맹이는? …가스터 블래스터마저도 거뜬히 버텨냈다.

불현듯 아이에게 죽던 기억이 떠올라 숨을 멈췄다.

 

그 복도, 그 서슬 퍼런 칼날, 그 광포한 눈!

 

샌즈는 지금의 자신이 멀쩡하다는 걸 알면서도 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 지금 자신이 멀쩡하다는 사실을 확인해야만 했다. 셔츠 아래로 베이지도, 부러지지도 않은 온전한 갈비뼈를 부여잡으며 겨우겨우 숨을 내쉬었다.

하지만 꼬리에서 꼬리를 물고 떠오른 기억들 때문에 한 번의 죽음은 수십 번의 죽음이 되었다. 동생, 파피루스의 모든 죽음도 뒤를 이었다.

침착하자고 되뇌었지만, 일그러지는 얼굴은 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 갈비뼈를 부여잡은 손아귀에 힘이 들어갔다.


	2. Chapter 2

시간이 지나고 폐허에서 아이가 나왔다. 아이는 먼지 하나 묻지 않았지만, 샌즈는 서둘러 아이의 LOVE부터 읽었다. 다행히도 아이의 LOVE는 먼지 안 묻은 겉모양처럼 하나도 오르지 않은 상태였다. 샌즈는 어쩌면 이번에는 괜찮지 않을까 싶어 가까스로 얼굴을 펼 수 있었다.

근데, 이제 어떻게 하지. 친구와 약속도 안 했으니 바로 죽여도 되지 않을까. 아니다, 아직은 모르게 해야 해. 저 아이는 시간을 맘대로 돌릴 수 있잖아.

가면처럼 변동 없는 얼굴 아래 몰래 고심하던 샌즈는 조금 더 기다리기로 했다. 위험이 너무 컸다.

샌즈는 지금까지 그래왔던 것처럼 아이의 뒤를 쫓아 방귀 쿠션 악수를 했다. 아이는 악수에 반응해주기는 했지만, 표정의 변화가 하나도 없었다. 샌즈가 무슨 말을 하든 무표정하기만 했다. 샌즈는 이유 모를 불안감을 억누르며 동생 자랑을 하고, 아이보고 램프 뒤에 숨으라고 조언하고, 아이가 파피루스가 만든 퍼즐을 푸는 모습을 보고, 스노우딘으로 가는 길 중간 중간에 나타나 말을 걸었다. 샌즈가 지켜보는 내내 아이는 단 하나의 괴물도 죽이지 않았다.

무표정한 얼굴이 마음에 걸리기는 했지만, 샌즈는 아이가 먼지 한 점 묻히지 않고 스노우딘에 도착하자 불안감을 조금 덜 수 있었다. 그는 잠깐 숨을 돌리기 위해 집에 들어섰다.

 

* * *

 

샌즈는 거실 소파에 앉아 TV를 켰다. 생방송이 나오고 있었지만, 그에게는 처음 보는 영상이 아니었다. TV를 보려고 킨 건 아니었으니, 상관은 없었다. 샌즈는 눈만 화면에 고정해두고, 머릿속으로는 다른 생각을 했다.

대체 어떻게 해야 할까. 서둘러 해결책을 찾아야 하는데, 어떻게 해야 가장 효과적으로 막을 수 있을까. 어설프게 하면 안 하느니만 못할 테고, 녀석은 시간을 되감을 수 있으니 당장 이번만 막는 게 중요한 게 아닐 텐데. 단기적인 해결책이 아니라 장기적인 해결책이면서 정해진 시간 내로 해낼 수 있는 것. 그런 게 있을까?

“…될 수 있겠지?”

파피루스가 무어라고 말했지만, 고민하고 있던 샌즈에게는 잘 들리지 않았다.

“샌즈?”

“…아, 미안. TV 좀 보느라. 뭐라고 했어?”

샌즈는 미안한 표정으로 파피루스를 쳐다봤다. 파피루스는 눈을 찌푸리고 있었다.

“내가 뭐라고 말했는지 못 들었구나, 형! 내가 인간 잡으면, 나 확실하게 왕실 근위병 될 수 있겠지?”

“그럼. 당연하지. 잡기만 하면 왕실 근위병은 따 놓은 당상이라고, 전에 말했었잖아.”

“좋아! 이번에야말로 꼭 왕실 근위병이 될 거야!”

샌즈는 기운차게 스카프를 두르고 있는 파피루스를 말려야 하나 말아야 하나 고민했다. 마음 같아서는 동생을 뜯어말리고 싶었지만 이번에 아이가 해온 행동을 보면 괜찮지 않을까. 고민하는 사이 준비를 끝마친 파피루스는 문을 열고 말했다.

“그럼, 금방 갔다 올게.”

“아, 너무 무리하지 말고, 잘 다녀와.”

문이 닫혔다. 샌즈는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

파피루스를 말렸다가 달라진 파피루스의 행동에 아이가 어떻게 나올지 알 수가 없었다. 할 수 있으면 말리고 싶었지만, 아이는 제 호기심을 충족할 수만 있다면 뭐든 하는 성격이었으니 이렇게 보내는 게 낫겠지. 샌즈는 예전과 똑같이 행동할 수밖에 없었던 자신을 합리화했다.

창문 너머로 아이가 스노우딘 밖으로 향하는 모습이 보였다. 샌즈는 조금 후면 파피루스가 아이를 창고로 데려오든, 좀 맘에 들지는 않지만, 아이가 파피루스와 데이트하러 돌아오든 할 것이라 믿었다.

파피루스가 가고도 TV를 멍하니 쳐다보며 한참을 생각하던 샌즈는 도통 답이 안 나오질 않는 문제를 잠깐 미뤄두기로 했다. 해결책은 매달려있을수록 더 안 보이는 법이니까. 샌즈는 시계를 보았다. 골몰하는 사이 시간이 참 많이도 흘러있었다. 지금까지의 기억에 미루어보아 파피루스가 돌아오고도 남을 시간이었다. 이상했다. 파피루스가 인간 친구를 얻은 기억들에서 이렇게 오래 걸린 적은 없었다. 이번이 가장 오래 걸린 시간이 되는 걸까. 불안한 마음이 좀처럼 가시질 않았다. 샌즈는 손을 마주 대고 손가락을 따닥따닥 두드려댔다.

그러는 사이 파피루스가 두 번은 돌아왔을 시간이 지났다. 파피루스는 아직도 돌아오지 않았다. 샌즈는 무언가 단단히 잘못되었다는 생각에 부랴부랴 자리에서 일어났다. 급한 마음에 순간이동하는 것도 잊고, 파피루스가 나갔던 문을 열었다가 짧게 욕을 내뱉고 지름길을 걸었다. 닫히지 않은 문은 홀로 흔들리다 바람에 쾅 닫혔다.

샌즈는 파피루스와 아이가 마주쳤을 장소에 도착했다. 너무 늦었다. 더 이상 파피루스는, 그의 동생은 그곳에 존재하지 않았다.

안개 속에는 과거 셀 수 없이 봐온 파피루스의 먼지와 주인 잃은 스카프만 덩그러니 남아 있었다.

 

왜 그렇게 쉽게 안도했지?

왜 파피루스를 말리지 않았지?

왜 꼬맹이를 믿었지?

꼬맹이는 대체 왜 파피루스만, 파피루스만을 죽인 거지?

왜 나는…!

 

온갖 물음이 나타나 머릿속을 가득 메워버린 탓에 샌즈는 어느 것에도 답할 수 없었다. 샌즈는 떨리는 두 손으로 스카프를 들어 올리다가 다리에 힘이 풀려 털썩 주저앉았다. 파피루스의 먼지가 풀썩 떠올랐다. 샌즈는 동생의 먼지 안에서 소리 없이 비명 질렀다. 온갖 말이 머릿속을 가득 메우고 있어 내뱉을 수 있는 비명마저도 모자랐다. 모든 시간선의 자신들이 자신을 비난하고 있었다. 왜 나서지 않았느냐고, 이번에는 충분히 막을 수 있었는데 왜 막지 못 했냐고, 그렇게 잃고도 아직 모자랐냐고. 재차 겪은 상실은 무뎌지기는커녕 더욱더 선명해지기만 했다.

 

요동치는 기억과 날뛰는 정신 속에서 스카프를 들고 절규하던 샌즈는 아이와 자신 중 누구에게 향하는 것이 더 큰지 모를 원망과 분노를 가지고 워터폴로 순간이동했다.

샌즈는 푸르게 빛나는 눈을 번뜩이며 동생 살인마를 찾았다. 고개를 두리번대다 동생 살인마를 발견하자마자 그 더러운 동생 살인마의 뒷모습을 향해 뼈를 쏘아 날렸다. 아이는 파공성을 듣고 뒤를 돌아봤지만 피하지 못했다. 예상할 수 없는 공격에 아이는 복도에서와 달리 허무하게 무너져 내렸다. 원래대로였다면 한두 번은 버텼을 텐데, 파피루스 몫의 EXP밖에 얻지 않은 아이는 연약하기 그지없었다.

샌즈는 죽어가는 동생 살인마의 얼굴을 노려보았다. 마지막 순간, 살인마의 눈과 입은 둥글게 휘어져 있었다. 아이의 가슴팍이 크게 올라간 순간 아이의 눈이 멈추었다.

곧 세계는 다시 돌아갔다.

 

그러나 샌즈의 기억은 되돌아가지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

스노우딘의 초소 안에서 샌즈는 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다. 떨리는 몸을 진정시키기가 힘들었다. 휘날리는 먼지가, 스카프의 감촉이, 뼈에 꿰뚫려 생기를 잃고 죽어가던 아이의 모습이 아직도 생생했다. 동생의 복수였으나 살아있는 것을 죽이고 EXP를 얻어 LOVE가 오르는 경험은 끔찍하기만 했다.

샌즈는 아이를 전혀 이해할 수가 없었다. 세상의 그 누가 아이를 이해할 수 있을지 짐작조차 가지 않았다. 다른 괴물이 볼라 차마 겉으로 드러내지는 못하고 내면에서 마구잡이로 분노를 토했다.

그 망할 꼬맹이는 어떻게 이 짓거리를 해온 거지? 그것도 수백, 수천 번이나? 그리고 그 정신 나간 눈은 뭐야? 어떻게 그 순간에 웃을 수가 있지? 그놈, 분명 마지막에 소리 내어 웃으려고 했어!

길들여지지 않은 분노가 언제까지고 그를 지배할 것처럼 굴었지만 열린계에서 열에너지의 무한한 유지는 불가능하듯 들끓는 분노도 결국은 가라앉기 마련, 시간이 지나자 머리가 차가워지고 뒤늦은 후회가 몰려왔다.

이성적으로 판단하면 그 순간에는 참고, 남는 시간 동안 아이를 막을 방법을 찾아야 했다. 하지만 그 누가 동생을 잃고도 평정을 유지할 수 있겠으며, 미래를 생각할 수 있겠는가. 어쨌든 억누를 수 없는 분노가 몸을 지배했던 탓에 아이는 샌즈가 달라졌다는 사실을 알게 되었고, 달라진 지하를, 특히 샌즈를 시험하려 들 게 분명했다. 즉, 그가 이렇게 초소로 돌아온 것처럼 아이는 시간선을 주무르는 짓을 그만두지 않을 것이다. 샌즈는 파피루스를 지키기 위해서 계속해서 아이를 죽여야 할 테고. 다른 가능성은 없었다. 지금까지 리셋을 반복하며 지하에 더 숨겨진 것은 없나 온통 헤집어온 아이가 이런 귀중한 기회를 포기할 리가 없었다.

그 고통스럽게 반복될 시간선을 깨닫자 샌즈에겐 절망만이 다가왔다. 비극 속의 주인공이 되었다고 괴로워할 시간은 없었다. 아이가 더 나아질 수 없는 부류라는 걸 확실하게 알아버린 이상 더는 방관할 수가 없었다. 행동에 나서야 했다.

곧 파피루스가 올 시간이었다. 샌즈는 억지로 심호흡하며 힘들게 감정을 진정시키고, 거짓된 차분함을 자신에게 씌웠다. 그래야 했다. 그래야만 했다. 자신이 괴로워하는 모습을 파피루스에게 보여줄 수는 없었다. 동생이 형을 걱정하게 할 순 없으니.

 

파피루스를 기다렸다가 같이 퍼즐을 점검하는 일이 반복되고, 다시 폐허 앞, 샌즈는 차라리 아이가 폐허에서 나오는 순간 죽이리라 마음먹었다. 그가 생각하기에도 가능성은 작았지만 계속해서 죽인다면 아이도 포기하지 않을까. 만약 아이가 포기한다면 인간이 올 날만을 기다리는 동생이 실망할 거란 생각이 스치긴 했지만 언제 살인귀로 돌아버릴지 모르는 아이가 파피루스와 만나게 두는 게 더 거부감이 들었다.

미안, 파피루스. 오늘도 인간이 올 날이 아니게 될 거야.

샌즈는 파피루스를 생각하며 애써 마음을 다잡았다. 기억 속에서 아이에게 너는 ‘LOVE’ 대신 ‘사랑’을 얻었다고 했던 것이 떠올랐다. 꽤 먼 시간선의 기억이었다. 그 후로 아이는 계속해서 지하의 괴물들을 죽여대기만 했으니까.

왠지 모르게 이 상황이 우스워서 웃음이 나왔다. 자조 섞인 웃음이었다. 샌즈의 눈은 웃지 않고 있었다.

 

아이는 이전 시간선보다 늦은 시간에 폐허에서 나왔다. 파란 줄무늬 옷에는 먼지가 덕지덕지 묻어있었다. 아이는 웃음기를 띈 얼굴로 장난감 칼에 묻은 먼지를 털어내고 품에 넣었다. 샌즈는 그 얼굴의 뜻을 읽는 게 두려웠다. 그가 이해할 수 있는 성격의 것이 아니었다.

샌즈는 아이의 LOVE를 확인했다. 아이의 LOVE는 4였다. 샌즈는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 저 먼지가 아주머니의 먼지일까, 아니면 다른 괴물의 먼지일까.

아주머니, 살아 계실지는 모르겠지만 살아 계시길 빕니다. 약속을 듣지 않은 건 죄송해요. 아까도 못 들었지만, 이번에도, 다음에도, 그다음에도 약속은 못 들어드리겠어요. 이번이 마지막 거절이 됐으면 좋겠지만 그럴 리는 없겠죠.

샌즈는 속으로 농담 친구에게 미안함을 표하고, 숲으로 걸음을 떼는 아이를 향해 입을 열었다.

“이봐, 꼬맹아. 여기서 묻는 건 처음인데….”

샌즈는 아이의 반응을 기다리지도 않고 바로 가스터 블래스터를 불러내 발사했다. 아이는 가스터 블래스터가 힘을 모으는 소리를 듣고 몸을 피하려 들었지만, 확실히 복도에서보다는 반응이 늦었다. 알지도 못하고, 대비도 못 했으며, 예상은 더더욱 못했을 공격이었을 테니까. 가스터 블래스터에서 뿜어진 빛에 직격당한 아이는 관절이 부자연스러운 방향으로 꺾이며 뒤로 나가떨어졌다.

“끔찍한 시간을 보내고 싶어?”

팔로 땅을 밀며 몸을 일으키려던 아이는 몸이 말을 듣지 않아 그만두었다. 겨우 고개만 들어 샌즈를 올려다보고 어울리지 않게 씨익 웃었다. 입에서 피를 뱉고 있는 사람이 지을 표정은 아니었다. 아이는 밀어를 속삭이듯 말했다.

“역시, 내가 생각한 게 맞았구나?”

흥미로운 장난감을 발견한 어린아이처럼, 아이의 눈은 환희로 빛나고 있었다. 그 눈을 본 샌즈는 눈을 찌푸렸다.

꼬맹아, 이게 흥미로워?

곧 시간은 되돌아갔다. 조금 전으로.

 

* * *

 

되돌아온 아이는 장난감 칼을 든 채로 폐허에서 나와 주위를 경계했다. 이번에는 언제든 공격에 대비할 수 있도록 준비가 되어있었다.

“그 표정, 한 번 기습당한 사람의 표정이네.”

샌즈는 그렇게 말하고 가스터 블래스터를 여러 차례 쏘았다. 아이는 잽싸게 움직여 가스터 블래스터에서 발사된 공격은 피했지만, 다리를 노리고 날아든 뼈에 다리를 뚫려 휘청였다. 아이는 다리를 절며 다음 공격이 오길 기다리다 기다리는 공격이 오지 않자 샌즈에게 볼멘소리로 말했다.

“다음 공격은 없어, 샌즈?”

샌즈는 눈을 찌푸렸다.

“뭐?”

“다음 공격은 없냐고. 이럼 내가 해야 하잖아. 이 다리로 뭘 더 싸워.”

아이는 다친 다리를 가리키더니, 자신의 목에 장난감 칼을 팍 찔러 넣었다. 장난감 칼이라 날이 날카롭기는커녕 날이라고 부를 것도 마땅히 없는데 이런 용도로 써본 경험이 한 번이 아니었는지 쉽게 목 안으로 파고들었다. 아이는 컥컥대며 피를 뱉으면서도 칼을 쥔 손을 멈추지 않았다. 아이의 몸뚱아리는 실 끊긴 인형처럼 땅에 쓰러졌다. 혹여나 정신적인 공격을 가하려는 시도였다면 꽤 성공했다고 할 수 있을 것이다. 샌즈는 얼어붙은 채로 그 모습을 처음부터 끝까지 보았다. 그에게는 불가해한 모습이었다.

다시 시간은 되돌아갔다.

 

* * *

 

멀쩡해진 목을 까딱이며 폐허 밖으로 나온 아이는 샌즈가 발사한 가스터 블래스터를 간단히 피하고, 이어서 아래로 날아온 뼈도 피했다. 가스터 블래스터를 어떻게 날리는지 이제 슬슬 알 것 같았다. 날아오는 뼈들의 궤도를 보며 장난감 칼을 꺼내 들고 눈길을 박찼다. 뼈들을 피하며 샌즈에게 접근하다 피하기가 여의치 않은 뼈 하나만 장난감 칼로 쳐내고 공격을 이어가려 했다. 손에 들고 있는 무기가 손에 익고, 쇠로 만들어져 내구도 괜찮은 단검이었다면 의도대로 됐을 거다. 플라스틱으로 만들어진 장난감 칼은 뼈에 담긴 힘을 충분히 흡수하지 못했다. 강한 물리력이 장난감 칼을 볼썽사납게 구겨버렸다. 힘을 거의 잃지 않은 뼈는 제 갈 길 그대로 목표에 파고들었다.

옆구리에 생겨난 장식에 주춤한 아이는 보기 좋지 않은 장식을 몇 개 더 얻어야 했다. 흡사 나무 같은 꼴이었다. 아이는 단기간에 자라난, 뼈로 된 가지들을 매만지며 입을 삐죽였다.

“으, 또 맞았네….”

아이는 더듬더듬 말했다. 말 한마디 한마디를 내뱉을 때마다 아이를 중심으로 피 웅덩이가 번져나갔다.

“바뀐 거, 치곤, 아직, 틀에 박혀―있긴 한데….”

아이는 제 몰골에는 어울리지 않게 밝게 웃으며 가능한 또박또박 말하려 애썼다.

“너도 하면, 할 수 있잖아, 샌즈. 왜 지금까지, 아무―것도, 안 한 거야. 내가 얼마나―, 지루했는지, 알아? 아냐, 됐어. 아, 너무, 좋다. 너무 재밌어. 아하하.”

아이는 숨이 다하는 순간까지 웃었다. 아이가 죽고 나서도 아이의 웃음소리는 또렷하게 남아 샌즈의 귓가에 메아리쳤다. 샌즈는 귀를 틀어막았다.

또다시 시간은 되돌아갔다.

 

* * *

 

시간이 수 번, 수십 번 되감기면서 아이는 점차 샌즈의 ‘새로운 행동 방식'에 익숙해졌다. 빗나간 공격을 주고받으며 샌즈는 그 불쾌한 성장을 알아챌 수 있었다. 아이가 칼을 휘둘렀다. 딱 한 뼘이 모자랐다.

“잘 하면 ‘골’로 보낼 수 있겠어, 샌즈?”

아이는 샌즈에게 샌즈가 늘 하던 방식의 농담을 던졌다. 샌즈가 웃어주지 않자 아이는 고개를 비스듬히 기울이며 말했다.

“뭐야, 사람이 농담을 했으면 예의상이라도 웃어줘야지. 근데 이젠 그런 말 안 하네? 시공간의 변칙성을 발견했다느니, 나 때문에 매사에 최선을 다하질 못한다느니 하는 말.”

샌즈는 어처구니가 없었다.

“귀에 딱지가 앉도록 들었으면서, 더 듣고 싶어?”

“흐음, 그건 아닌데. 그냥 다른 말은 더 없나 궁금해서.”

잘하면 죽일 수 있겠다고 농까지 던져놓고, 아이는 샌즈에게 닿지 못했다. 바닥에서 솟아오른 뼈에 정신이 팔려 날아오는 뼈다귀를 못 보아 나무에 못 박히게 된 아이는 아쉽다는 표정을 지었다.

“우리, 잠깐 이야기 좀 하자. 어쩌다가 기억하기 시작한 거야?”

“꼬맹아, 지금 그게 중요해? 내가 널 이렇게 죽이고 있는데?”

“그럼, 중요하지!”

아이는 단호하게 말했다. 아이의 눈은 빛나고 있었다.

“죽는 게 뭔 상관이야. 진짜 죽는 것도 아닌데. 아무튼, 넌 지금까지 내가 시간을 돌리면 하나도 기억 못 하고, 그나마 내 표정 읽어서 좀 추측하고, 그게 끝이었잖아. 근데 이젠, 으음, 다 기억하는 거 같네. 처음부터 지금까지 다.”

샌즈는 대답하지 않았다.

"뭐, 대답하기 싫으면 됐어. 시간은 충분한걸. 이대론 뭘 못하겠네. LOVE나 좀 더 올리고…."

아이가 말을 맺기 전에 붉은 영혼은 산산이 조각났다. 혼잣말에 가까운 마지막 말을 들은 샌즈의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. 세상은 무너지고, 가라앉고, 뒤엉키다가, 선명해졌다.

그렇게 세상은 처음으로 돌아갔다.


	3. Chapter 3

샌즈는 되돌아온 자신의 초소 안에서 앉아 가만히 있다가 천천히 얼굴을 감쌌다. 안타깝게도 샌즈가 바란 대로 그 죽음들에서 아이는 포기하지 않았다. 포기하게 만들기는커녕 도전에 대한 열의만 더 북돋아버렸다. 아이가 죽기 전 중얼댔던 마지막 말을 생각해보면, 이번엔 폐허의 모든 괴물을 죽이고 올 것은 기정사실이나 마찬가지였다. 샌즈는 푹 한숨을 내쉬었다.

아주머니, 죄송합니다. 저 때문에 돌아가시겠네요. 앞으로도….

샌즈는 마음속으로 농담 친구에게 애도를 표했다. 얼굴을 감싸던 손을 내리고 대신 턱을 괴었다. 망할 꼬맹이가 LOVE를 더 얻고 나온다면 그때도 막을 수 있을까?

답은 오래 지나지 않아 나왔다. ‘아니오.’

아이는 몰랐겠지만, 아이를 나무에다가 꽂아놓을 때, 샌즈는 지쳐 쓰러지기 일보 직전이었다. 표정을 읽기 힘든 얼굴에, 추운 스노우딘이라 힘든 기색이 겉으로 드러나지 않은 게 다행이었다.

아이가 눈치를 챘으면 어땠을까. 만약 아이가 다시 시간을 되감고 달려들었다면, 그때는 샌즈가 죽었을 것이다. 아이의 성격상 한 번 죽고 끝나지는 않았겠지만, 그게 문제가 아니었다. 그보다도 샌즈 외의 다른 이상 행동을 보이는 괴물은 더 없을까, 뭐가 격발장치였을까 하며 지하를 들쑤시고 다닐 아이의 모습이 선명하게 떠올랐다. 샌즈는 울적하게 중얼거렸다.

“절망의 구렁텅이에 내동댕이쳐진 기분이군.”

어떻게 해야 할까, 어떻게 해야 저 폐허에서 나올 악마를 막을 수 있을까. 샌즈는 아이와의 전투에서 겪은 이상한 경험을 떠올렸다. 아이가 죽어 시간이 되돌아가는 그 찰나마다 몸에 알 수 없는 힘이 깃들었다가 시간이 완전히 돌아가면 신기루처럼 사라져버렸다. 그럴 때마다 샌즈의 LOVE도 올라갔다가 다시 내려왔다. 아주 찰나 간의 일이라 착각이다, 우연이다 넘길 수도 있었겠지만, 수십 차례나 겪어본 이상 그렇게 단정 지을 수는 없었다. 인정하고 싶지 않아도 분명, LOVE의 효과였다.

먼지로 된 길, 어쩌면 그게 유일한 해결책일지도.

내키지 않는 판단을 내린 순간, 샌즈는 뜻 모를 오한을 느끼고 몸을 움츠러트렸다. 여태 스노우딘에서 추위를 느낀 적은 없었는데.

한참을 앉아서 고뇌하던 샌즈는 파피루스가 초소에 도착하기 전에 워터폴의 램프 퍼즐이 있는 곳으로 이동했다. 이곳이라면 아무도 모를 것이다.

곧 해야 할 일의 죄악감으로 샌즈의 눈이 어둡게 꺼졌다.

 

축축한 늪지대인 워터폴은 유독 지하의 다른 지역들보다 어두웠다. 이곳의 빛이라곤 천장에 박혀있는 별 같은 발광석과 어둠 속에서 자신을 알리기 위해 푸르스름한 빛을 내뿜는 식물이 전부였다. 워터폴의 깊은 곳에는 그런 발광석과 식물마저 없어 설치되어있는 마법 등불로 길을 밝혀야만 나다닐 수 있는 곳도 있었다. 누가 죽더라도 아무도 모를 장소다.

샌즈는 그 캄캄한 장소에 발을 디뎠다. 마법 등불이 활성화되어있지 않아 칠흑 같은 어둠이 샌즈를 반겨주었다. 이곳은 워터폴 곳곳에 있는 폭포와도 멀어 죽음처럼 고요하기만 했다. 무엇을 할지 결정은 했지만, 행동으로 옮길 결심을 할 시간이 필요했던 샌즈는 눈을 질끈 감고 속으로 되뇌었다.

해야 한다. 해야만 한다. 인간을 막기 위해서는 이 방법 외에는 없다. 파피루스를 지켜야 한다. 소수의 희생으로 다른 모든 괴물을 구할 수 있다면 그들도 이해해 줄 것이다.

 

…정말로 그렇게 생각해?

 

당연히 그들이 이해해줄 리가 없다는 것은 알았다. ‘당신을 죽여 다른 사람들을 구하겠습니다.’라는 말에 대체 누가 동의하겠나. 그래도 그렇게 생각해야 했다. 그러지 않고서는 제정신으로 지금 하려는 짓거리를 견뎌낼 수 없을 테니까.

숨을 천천히 들이쉬고, 내쉬기를 몇 번, 결국 샌즈는 눈을 떴다.

 

워터폴의 인적 드문 장소를 돌아다니던 샌즈가 처음으로 마주친 괴물은 아론이었다. 아론 쪽에서 샌즈를 저 멀리서부터 먼저 발견하곤 윙크를 하며 인사를 해왔다.

“오, 안녕?”

샌즈에게로 땀 뿌리는 것처럼 생긴 탄막이 날아왔다. 샌즈는 머뭇거리다가 답했다.

“…안녕.”

날아오던 탄막이 한 박자 늦게 나타난 뼈에 부딪혀 사라졌다. 아론은 만족스럽게 씨익 웃으며 팔에 힘을 주었다. 근육이 멋지게 잡혔다.

“여기까진 무슨 일이야? 여긴 너무 어두워서 사람들이 별로 안 오는데.”

“….”

뭐라고 대답을 해야 하는데, 쉽게 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 다른 괴물들 몰래 LOVE 올리러 왔다고 어떻게 말할 수 있겠는가. 샌즈는 가까스로 입을 떼었다. 목이 타들어 가는 것만 같았다.

“순찰.”

“우와. 네가? 맨날 초소에 앉아만 있더니, 언다인에게 혼나기라도 했어?”

“헤, 뭐, 그렇지.”

언다인의 불같은 성격을 잘 아는 아론은 킬킬대며 샌즈의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.

“힘내.”

샌즈는 고개만 까딱였다. 평소보다 말이 적은 샌즈를 보며 아론은 의아했지만 구태여 물어보지는 않았다. 아론은 샌즈를 지나쳐가며 혼잣말을 했다.

“피곤한가…. 오늘따라 말수가 적네. 언다인이 너무 했어. 지하는 평화롭기만 한데….”

샌즈는 멀어져가는 아론을 보며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 마주치는 첫 괴물부터 죽이자고 결심했는데, 저렇게 아무것도 모르는 얼굴로 남 걱정을 해오니 마음이 흔들렸다. 그렇다고 그냥 보내고 다른 괴물을 죽이자니, 다른 괴물은 무슨 죄가 있어 죽고, 아론은 그 죄가 없어 사나 하는 생각이 들었다. 망설이는 몇 초가 영원과도 같았다. 시간의 상대성은 참으로 끔찍했다. 느려질 거면 차라리 이대로 멈춰버렸으면 좋겠는데.

느릿느릿 멀어져가는 아론의 뒷모습만 뚫어지게 바라보던 샌즈는 마침내 아론의 발밑에서 뼈를 불러냈다. 공격은 찰나에 이루어져야 했건만, 뼈가 살점을 찢어놓는 장면은 왜 이렇게 길기만 한지. 그가 알고 있는 물리법칙이 증오스러웠다. 물리법칙이 사라진다고 시간이 일률적으로 흐를 것도 아닌데.

“끄흐윽, 뭐, 뭐야. 뼈? 새, 샌즈?”

불시에 공격을 받고 당황해 뒤를 돌아본 아론과 샌즈의 눈이 마주쳤다. 샌즈의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

망할!

“왜…?”

고통보다는 의문으로 크게 뜨인 눈은 대답을 갈구했다. 이 괴물은 공격을 하나도 이해하지 못했다. 샌즈는 고개를 돌려 그 시선을 피했다. 아론은 먼지로 희게 무너지며 입을 달싹였지만, 말은 더 이어지지 못했다. 샌즈는 아론뿐만 아니라 내면의 무언가도 같이 무너진 기분이 들었다.

억겁과도 같던 시간이 비로소 제대로 흐르기 시작했다. 눈구멍이 뜨끈해지고, 턱에 열이 오르면서도 한기가 등골을 타고 올라 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 욕지기가 치미는 걸 가까스로 억눌렀다. 입을 열면 견딜 수 없을 거 같아 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. 완전히 무너져 내린 먼지 더미를 보며, 속으로만 미안하다고, 미안하다고 계속해 외쳤다.

그렇게 샌즈는 EXP를 얻었다.

 

* * *

 

워슈아, 또 다른 아론, 몰드스멀, 몰드빅, 두 번째 몰드스멀….

샌즈는 그가 죽인 괴물들을 다 기억했다. 그들의 표정도, 그들의 마지막 모습도, 다. 몸이 걷잡을 수 없이 떨렸다. 이 눅눅한 워터폴이 추울 리가 없는데도 너무나도 추웠다. 왼눈의 안광이 불안정하게 흔들렸다. 괴물을 죽일 때마다 자꾸만 늘어졌다 돌아왔다 하는 시간이 어지러웠다. 세상이 빙글빙글 도는 것 같았다. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬다 주변에 다른 괴물이 있진 않은지 확인했다. 다른 괴물들을 죽인 현장을 다른 괴물에게 보여서는 안 됐다.

뒤에서 부스럭대는 소리가 들렸다. 샌즈는 급히 숨을 멈추고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 긴 수풀이 흔들리고 있었다. 샌즈는 수풀 속에 누가 있는지 확인하지도 않고 그 안에 있을 누군가를 향해 뼈를 날렸다.

“네, 네 영혼은… 순수하지 않….”

워슈아의 몸체가 찌그러지고 워슈아의 등에 담겨있던 물이 철퍽, 하고 샌즈의 발치로 쏟아졌다.

곧 샌즈의 LOVE가 올랐다. 아무도 없길 바랐는데, 더 죽일 일이 없길 바랐는데 원하는 대로 일이 흘러가질 않았다. 샌즈는 쓰게 웃음 지었다. 그래, 네 말마따나 내 영혼은 더럽혀져 있지, 이제는.

샌즈는 주변을 수색했다. 이번에는 정말로 아무도 없었다. 괴물을 죽이는 데 사용한 뼈들을 없애고 옷에 묻은 먼지를 털어냈다. 자신의 죄악인 먼지를 뒤로하고 스노우딘의 초소로 향했다. 지름길을 걷는 발걸음이 무거웠다.

 

* * *

 

폐허에서 가까운 샌즈의 초소 앞에는 파피루스가 팔짱을 끼고 서 있었다. 형이 올 때까지 기다리고 있었던 걸까. 샌즈는 자신이 자리를 비운 동안 파피루스가 무사했다는 데에 안도하고, 평소처럼 웃으며 동생에게 말했다.

“파피? 오래 기다렸어? 별일은 없었지?”

“초소도 비우고 어디 갔었어, 샌즈?”

파피루스는 눈매를 찡그리고 짐짓 화난 척 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 어딜 갔었냐는 말에 샌즈의 머릿속에 순간 워터폴에서 있었던 일들이 스쳐 지나갔다. 뼈, 쌓여가는 먼지, 믿을 수 없다는 표정들, 그리고 올라간 LOVE. 샌즈의 얼굴이 저도 모르게 흐려졌다.

“형?”

파피루스가 대답 없는 형의 대답을 채근하자, 샌즈는 눈을 깜빡여 현재를 직시했다.

“아, 미안, 멍 때렸네. 그냥 잠깐 순찰 좀 돌고 왔어.”

“순찰 돌면서 뭘 하길래 옷도 젖어 와.”

파피루스가 샌즈의 옷을 내려다보며 말했다. 가슴이 덜컹한 샌즈는 파피루스의 시선 따라 제 외투를 살펴보았다. 언제 물이 튀었는지 소맷부리가 젖어있었다. 샌즈는 멋쩍게 웃었다.

“헤, 어쩔 수 없네. 사실 워터폴에서 농땡이 좀 피우다 왔어.”

“워터폴까지 갔다 온 거야?”

“거기가 풍경이 좋잖아.”

샌즈는 시치미를 뚝 떼었다. 파피루스는 농땡이 피우는 형이 맘에 들지 않아 고개를 비스듬히 기울이며 팔짱을 끼고 질책하듯 말했다.

“형은 너무 게으르다니까! 형이 놀고 온 사이에 난 벌써 퍼즐 다 손 봤어.”

“헤, 수고했어. 역시 파피루스야. 금방 했네?”

샌즈는 파피루스가 게으르다고 뭐라 하는 말엔 신경도 안 쓰고 능청스럽게 말을 돌렸다.

“나야 금방 하지! 이래야 왕실 근위병 후보생이라고 할 수 있지 않겠어?”

“역시! 파피, 넌 지하에서 가장 끝내주는 해골이야.”

위기를 넘긴 샌즈는 지나가는 말로 태연하게 물어보았다.

“그건 그렇고, 오늘은 인간이 올 거 같아?”

“이 몸의 예감은 틀리지 않으니, 오늘은 분명해!”

파피루스는 확신이 가득한 소리로 말하며 두 손을 들어 올려 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 샌즈는 그런 파피루스를 흐뭇하게 쳐다보았다.

“정말로 순찰 돌러 갈게, 파피.”

“나도 퍼즐 한 번 더 살펴봐야겠어. 형, 이번엔 제대로 해야 해.”

“그래, 그래.”

샌즈는 아무렇지도 않게 거짓말을 하는 자신이 왠지 모르게 낯설게 여겨졌다. 지금 말하고 있는 게 과연 자신이 맞나 알 수가 없었다. 워터폴에서 있었던 일이 이상하리만치 멀게 느껴졌다.

샌즈는 폐허 앞으로 이동해 주머니에서 손을 꺼냈다. 먼지 묻었던 손을 내려다보며 어떻게 그들을 죽이고도 태연할 수 있냐고 내면에 물었지만, 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 어쩐지 복잡한 기분이 들었다.


	4. Chapter 4

샌즈가 폐허 앞에서 아이가 나오길 기다린 지 오래 지나지 않아 폐허에서 먼지투성이 아이가 나왔다. 나쁜 예감은 빗나가는 법이 없었다. 아이의 LOVE는 6이었다. 여태 아이가 폐허에서 나왔을 때, LOVE가 6보다 높았던 적은 없었다. 이제 폐허에 살아있는 이는 없을 것이다. 샌즈의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 지워졌다.

샌즈는 먼지로 얼룩진 줄무늬 옷을 보며 워터폴에서 자신의 외투에 묻던 먼지를 떠올렸다. 순간 아이의 모습과 자신의 모습이 겹쳐 보였지만 애써 부정했다. 난 저 꼬맹이와는 달라.

 

…정말로 그렇다고 생각해?

 

마음 깊숙한 곳에서 알 수 없는 물음이 들려왔지만, 샌즈는 그 물음에 대답하지 못했다. 내면의 물음에 샌즈가 짧은 혼란에 빠져있을 때, 아이는 샌즈에게로 달려들었다. 타다닥, 작은 것이 땅을 박차는 소리에 샌즈는 정신을 차리고 가스터 블래스터를 불러냈다.

“패턴이 틀에 박혀있다고 생각하지 않아?”

아이는 가스터 블래스터를 보자마자 바닥을 굴렀다. 샌즈는 가스터 블래스터를 발사하는 대신, 아이를 향해 뼈를 날렸다. 가스터 블래스터는 속임수였다. 미처 예상하지 못한 공격에 아이는 눈을 크게 뜨고, 급하게 머리를 숙여 피했다. 무게중심이 무너졌다.

“무슨―”

샌즈는 왼손을 들어 휘청대는 아이를 폐허 벽에 내동댕이쳤다. 폐허 벽에서 솟아난 뼈에 아이의 영혼은 제 가슴에서 뿜어져 나오는 피처럼 산산이 조각났다. 샌즈는 아이로부터 EXP를 얻었다. 샌즈의 LOVE가 올라갔다.

시간은 아이가 폐허에서 나오기 직전으로 되돌아갔다. 샌즈의 LOVE도 같이 되돌아갔다.

 

…과연?

 

* * *

 

다시 폐허 앞, 샌즈는 아이가 폐허에서 나오기를 기다리는데 갑자기 즐거운 생각이 떠올랐다.

 

헤, ‘골’탕 먹어서 꽤나 어처구니가 없겠어?

 

샌즈는 제 생각에 킬킬대다가 흠칫 놀랐다.

즐겁다고? 난 그렇게 생각하지 않았어. 맙소사, 방금 그건 뭐지?

폐허에서 나온 아이는 미간을 찡그리며 샌즈를 바라보았다. 샌즈는 가스터 블래스터를 불러냈다. 아이는 가스터 블래스터를 미심쩍게 쳐다보았다. 샌즈는 그런 아이를 보며 어깨를 으쓱이고, 아이에게 가스터 블래스터를 발사했다. 혹여나 뼈를 날리지 않을까, 견제하다 가스터 블래스터에 맞은 아이는 울컥울컥 피를 뱉는 몸뚱이는 아랑곳하지도 않고 분개해선 소리쳤다.

“야! 이건 비겁하잖아!”

“패턴이 틀에 박혀있다며?”

아이는 그 말을 듣자마자 어처구니가 없어서 샌즈에게 장난감 칼을 내던졌다. 홧김에 던진 공격이라 조준이 엉망이었다. 샌즈는 순간이동하지도 않고 그냥 움직여서 피했다. 맞으리라곤 기대하지도 않았지만, 샌즈가 그렇게 피하니 아이는 더욱 화가 났다. 아이는 샌즈를 노려보며 말을 쏘아붙였다.

“이렇게 엿 먹이라는 말은 아니었지!”

샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 곧 아이의 움직임이 멈추었다.

시간은 계속해 되돌아갔다. 자신이 떠올리지 않은 생각에 대한 고민은 어느새 사라진 상태였다.

반복되는 시간 속에서, 샌즈는 아이를 죽이며 EXP를 얻고 LOVE를 올렸지만, 아이가 세이브를 불러오면 곧 LOVE도 되돌아갔다.

 

* * *

 

그러나 모든 것이 되돌아가지는 않았다.

…너는 너에게서 멀어지고 있어.

 

* * *

 

얼마나 시간이 반복됐을까. 잘 가늠이 안 됐다. 샌즈는 무거운 피로에 시달렸다. 육체적인 피로가 아닌 정신적인 피로였다. 피로로 늘어지는 정신이 신체의 발목을 잡아 행동과 행동 사이의 공백을 낳았다. 그 사실을 금세 눈치챈 아이는 샌즈의 움직임이 멈칫한 순간을 놓치지 않고 파고들었다. 아이가 달려와 칼침을 놓으려는 모습이 보였지만, 판단이 늦어져 피하지 못했다. 아이는 샌즈의 가슴팍을 장난감 칼로 팍 내려찍었다. 아이는 자신이 이루어낸 성과에 만족해 웃음 지었다.

“드디어 깼다.”

“헤, 꼬맹아.”

샌즈는 왼팔을 들어 올렸다. 푸르스름한 빛이 휘감아와 아이는 눈을 크게 떴다. 손이 칼에서 멀어져갔다. 잡으려 팔을 뻗었지만 닿지 않았다. 아이는 마법에 묶여 땅바닥에 내동댕이쳐졌다. 샌즈는 아이에게 물었다.

“…이번에도 그게 가능할 것 같았어?”

공중에서 나타난 뼈가 아이를 관통했다. 백색의 영토에 붉은 점들이 흩뿌려졌다. 샌즈는 자기 갈비뼈에 박힌 장난감 칼을 뽑아 던지며 빈정댔다.

“LOVE를 얻어 강해질 수 있는 게 너뿐이겠어? 뭐, 방금은 거의 ‘골’로 갈 뻔했어. 자, 다음번엔 성공할 수 있을 테니 그 망할 의지로 세이브를 불러오라고.”

아이의 얼굴이 분노로 잔뜩 일그러졌다. 곧 시간은 되돌아갔다.

 

* * *

 

아이가 씩씩대며 폐허에서 나왔을 때, 샌즈는 그곳에 없었다. 그저 아득하게 높은 나무들 사이로 부는 바람만이 아이의 머리카락을 흔들었다. 아이는 고함지르고 발을 굴렀다. 처음 보는 인간이 신기해 간질이며 장난치던 바람이 놀라 도망치다 그 소리를 지하에 멀리멀리 퍼트렸다.

 

스노우딘의 고요한 숲에 아이의 고함이 메아리치고 있을 때, 샌즈는 핫랜드의 초소에 있었다. 지끈거리는 머리를 감싸 쥐고 의자에 대충 걸터앉았다. 커피에 녹아내리는 각설탕의 기분을 알 것 같았다. 피로가 몰려와 누군가가 팔다리에 추라도 묶어놓은 것처럼 손가락 하나 까딱하기 힘들었다. 이번 시간선에서만 백 번에 가깝게 반복된―어쩌면 넘었을지도 모른다―아이와의 전투에서 피로가 너무 많이 누적되었다.

…그리고 명확히 알 수 없는 어떤 것도.

겪은 모든 시간선을 기억하기 때문일까. 전에는 이렇지 않았던 것 같은데. 스노우딘에 있을 동생이 걱정되었지만, 순식간에 세상이 멀어졌다. 더 이상의 생각을 이을 수 없었다.

샌즈는 그대로 잠에 깊게 가라앉았다.

 

* * *

 

피곤에 절어 쓰러지듯 잠들었으면서도 꿈은 꾸었다.

샌즈는 어둠 속에 홀로 버려져 있었다. 주위를 둘러보았지만, 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 이정표나 목적으로 삼을만한 게 하나도 없어, 샌즈는 주위를 멍하니 둘러보기만 하는데 발치에서 회색 길이 스르르 떠올랐다. 끄트머리가 모래처럼 계속해서 아래로 흘러내리는 것 외에는 특별한 게 없었다. 어디로 흐르는 건지 궁금해 내려다보았지만 얼마나 깊은지 바닥은 보이지 않았다. 그저 새카만 암흑만 길 아래를 삼키고 있었다. 샌즈는 무의식적으로 길을 따라 걸었다. 길은 무엇으로 이루어졌는지 퍼석퍼석해서 메마른 눈 위를 걷는듯했다.

 

네가 옳은 행동을 하고 있다고 생각해?

 

어디선가 정체 모를 소리가 샌즈에게 속삭였다. 샌즈는 소리가 들려온 쪽을 돌아보았지만, 아무것도 없었다. 온통 어둠뿐이었다.

 

죽이고, 죽이고, 죽이고, 죽이고, 죽이고….

먼지야. 먼지가 내려! 아하하하하….

 

멀리서 아이의 맑은 웃음이 울려 퍼져왔다. 샌즈는 아이가 내뱉던 웃음이 떠올라 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

 

정말로 옳다고 생각했어?

너도 잘 알고 있잖아!

넌 너를 속이고 있어! 넌 나를 속이고 있어!

 

이번에는 다시 누가 말했는지 알 수 없는 목소리였다. 샌즈는 후드를 푹 눌러쓰고, 머리를 감쌌다. 귀를 막아도 저들끼리 웃고 떠드는 소리가 다 들렸다. 정신 그 자체에다가 말하는 것 같았다. 샌즈는 자신을 향한 말이 아니라 생각하며 바로 발 앞만 내려다보며 뛰었다. 한참을 그렇게 뛰다 보니 발 앞에 무언가가 나타났다. 멈추려고 했지만, 발이 먼저 움직여 멀리 날아가 뭘 찼는지 알 수가 없었다. 무언가 희끄무레한 것이었는데. 머리를 감싸 쥔 팔을 내리고 그가 발로 찬 것에 가까이 다가갔다.

아론이었다. 머리만 남은 아론이었다. 회백색의 아론의 머리였다, 눈이 있어야 할 곳이 텅 비어있는, 샌즈가 처음으로 죽인 아론의 머리였다.

“으, 으아악!”

샌즈는 놀라 그 머리를 길 바깥, 낭떠러지 쪽으로 찼다. 일 초라도 빨리 눈앞에서 치워버리고 싶었다. 하지만 그 머리는 날아가다 공중에 뜬 채로 부자연스럽게 멈추더니 방향을 돌려 서서히 샌즈에게로 다가와 그의 눈앞에 멈추었다. 샌즈는 숨을 멈추고 처음으로 죽인 자의 머리를 마주 보았다. 공중에 뜬 아론은 아래턱만 움직여 말했다.

“너 너무 멀리 오지 않았어?”

아론의 입에서 나온 것은 아론의 목소리가 아니었다. 어둠 속에서 그를 괴롭히던 정체를 알 수 없는 목소리였다. 샌즈가 공포로 굳어 대답을 못 하자 아론의 머리는 각도를 틀었다. 목이 있었다면 고개를 갸웃하는 것에 해당할 움직임이었다. 머리만 남은 아론은 공허한 눈으로 살인자를 응시했다. 눈동자 없이 노려보는 모양새가 소름 끼쳐 샌즈는 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 머리만 남은 아론이 외쳤다.

“왜 나를 죽였어? 왜 나를 죽였어? 왜나를죽였어?왜나를죽였어?왜나를죽였어왜나를…!!”

아론의 머리가 허공에서 날뛰었다. 끊이지 않는 외침을 들으며, 죄악감과 두려움으로 사시나무 떨듯 떨던 샌즈는 마법으로 뼈를 불러내 요동치는 아론의 머리에 쏘았다. 빈 눈과 빈 눈 사이에 우스꽝스러운 뿔이 생겼다. 아론의 머리는 아래로 툭 떨어져서 먼지로 무너져 내리더니 다시금 원래 모습을 되찾았다.

두 번이나 살해당한 아론의 머리는 물어뜯기라도 할 것처럼 아가리를 크게 벌리며 샌즈에게 달려들었다. 곧이어 길에서 다른 괴물들도 떠올라 샌즈에게 다가왔다. 모두 샌즈가 죽인 자들이었다. 샌즈는 이제야 길이 무엇으로 이루어져 있는지 알 수 있었다. 그가 죽인 괴물들의 먼지로 이루어진 길이었다.

샌즈는 달려드는 하얗게 색 바랜 워슈아에게 뼈를 쏘아 부수고, 집채만 한 덩치로 덮쳐드는 몰드빅을 가스터 블래스터로 멀리 날렸다. 몰드빅의 몸통에 구멍이 뻥 뚫렸다. 공격받은 괴물들은 먼지로 무너지다가 아론의 머리가 그랬던 것처럼 다시 원래 모습을 되찾았다. 그들을 공격하기보다는 그들이 다가오는 걸 막기 위해 샌즈는 그와 다른 괴물들 사이에 뼈로 된 벽을 불러냈다. 소용은 없었다. 괴물들은 벽을 뛰어넘는다거나 길에 흡수되었다가 다시 나타난다거나 하는 식으로 방법은 달랐지만 모두 벽을 통과해버렸다. 심지어 어느 괴물은 벽이 아무런 방해가 안 된다는 듯이 그냥 무시하고 지나쳤다.

그 모습을 본 샌즈는 그들을 상대하는 걸 포기하고 몸을 돌려 먼지로 된 길 위를 내달렸다. 분노하고, 원망하고, 절규하는 사자의 행렬이 살인자의 뒤로 이어졌다.

먼지로 된 길은 끝없이 이어지지 않았다. 아무것도 없는 곳을 디딘 샌즈는 무저갱으로 추락하며 비명 질렀다.


	5. Chapter 5

샌즈는 초소에서 눈을 떴다. 머리가 깨질 듯 아팠다. 열상을 입기라도 한 것처럼 눈구멍 안쪽에서 뜨끈뜨끈한 열이 느껴졌다. 눈을 꿈뻑일 때마다 흰 점이 떠돌아다녔다. 식은땀이 흘러 등에서 느껴지는 감촉이 기분 나빴다. 샌즈는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬다 자리에서 일어나려다가 가슴께가 시큰해 멈칫했다. 아까 인간에게 찔린 곳이 욱신거렸다. 분명 시간이 되돌아가 상처는 하나도 남지 않았을 텐데도.

샌즈는 셔츠를 들어 올려 다쳤던 갈비뼈를 확인했다. 아까는 분명 장난감 칼에 갈비뼈 하나가 부러졌었다. 확인은 안 했지만, 왼쪽 5번 갈비뼈였을 거다. 당연하게도 갈비뼈는 말끔했다. 상처의 흔적조차 남아 있지 않았다. 그런데도 자꾸만 욱신거렸다. 샌즈는 제 갈비뼈를 매만졌다. 손끝이 주는 촉각과 이유 모를 고통이 겹칠 듯 겹치지 않았다. 갈비뼈보다는 그 아래, 비어있는 공간에서 고통이 느껴졌다. 샌즈는 갈비뼈 아래로 손가락을 집어넣어 휘저어보았다. 아무것도 걸리지 않았다.

의문이 들었다. 여기엔 아무것도 없건만, 대체 왜 고통스러운 걸까. 이건 어디서 오는 고통일까. 옛 과거에서 오는 고통일까. 아니면 영혼이 앓는 고통일까. 잃은 부위에 고통을 느끼는 걸 환상통이라고 한다던데, 애초에 있지도 않았던 부위에 고통을 느끼는 것도 환상통이라 할 수 있을까.

샌즈는 상처 없는 갈비뼈를 내려다보며 생각했다. 아까는 어떻게 장난감 칼로 뼈를 부러뜨린 거지? LOVE를 얻어 강해지지 않았다면 예전처럼 죽었을 거다. 대체 그 플라스틱 쪼가리로 어떻게 살을 베고, 뼈를 부수는 건지 경이로웠다. 하기야 언제는 나무 막대기에도 당했는데…. 아, 공책이나 프라이팬에도 당했었지. 샌즈의 입매가 뒤틀렸다. 상처 아닌 상처가 별문제가 안 될 거라고 판단한 샌즈는 스노우딘으로 이동했다. 자신이 잠들어있는 동안 아이가 뭔 일을 벌여놓았을지 몰랐다.

 

* * *

 

샌즈가 먼저 향한 곳은 스노우딘에 있는 자신의 초소 근처였다. 아쉽게도, 파피루스는 없었다. 아이도 없었다. 초소에서 아이가 지나갔다는 흔적을 찾을 수 있었다. 없던 장식이 생겨있었다. 케첩으로 쓴 글씨였다. 초소에 열망하는 파피루스가 그랬을 리는 없으니, 인간이 샌즈가 초소 안에 둔 케첩을 가지고 멋대로 남겨둔 듯했다. 붉은 케첩으로 남긴 글자가 어쩐지 피로 남긴 글자처럼 보여 섬뜩했다. 샌즈는 그 글씨를 읽어보았다.

‘후회할 거야’

아이가 남기고 간 글자를 읽은 샌즈는 눈을 크게 떴다. 불안감이 엄습해왔다. 어서 파피루스를 찾아야 했다.

샌즈는 짧은 공간이동을 반복하며 스노우딘으로 향했다. 다른 괴물들은 한 명도 보이지 않았다. 적막한 스노우딘에는 오직 먼지만이 날렸다. 도고의 초소 안에 덮인 먼지, 개 발자국이 주위에 남은 먼지, 눈 위로 드러난 돌에 쌓인 먼지, 길 위에 뿌려진 먼지, 눈과 섞인 먼지, 먼지, 먼지, 먼지. 보이는 거라곤 발자국과 먼지뿐이었다. 파피루스의 퍼즐이 방치되어 버려진 모습도 보이기는 했다. 이번에 보지는 못했지만, 파피루스가 마지막으로 점검하고 두었을 모습 그대로, 변한 건 아무것도 없는 모습이었다.

하지만, 그렇게나 보고 싶었던 인간이 퍼즐에 아무런 반응도 해주질 않아 실망했을 파피루스는 어디에도 없었다.

샌즈는 삼거리를 지나 스노우딘 마을에 도착했다. 스노우딘 마을은 기분 나쁘게 조용했다. 샌즈는 마을이 어떨 때 조용해지는지 알았다. 아이가 괴물이란 괴물은 다 죽이고 다녀서 알피스가 괴물들을 대피시켰을 때였다. 이럴 때면 파피루스는 꼭―

안 돼, 파피루스! 그 아이는 어떻게 해도 바로잡을 수가 없는 아이라고!

샌즈는 자신과 동생이 함께 사는 집의 문을 벌컥 열었다. 집 안은 온통 썰렁하기만 했다. 샌즈는 애꿎은 문을 부서져라 쾅 닫았다.

제발, 파피루스, 제발….

스노우딘에서 워터폴로 가는 길을 걷는 다리가 떨렸다. 앞으로 보게 될 것이 두려웠다. 비틀비틀 한 걸음, 한 걸음 옮길 때마다 이전 시간선들의 장면이 선명하게 떠올랐다. 모를 수가 없었다.

파피루스가 준비한 퍼즐을 아이는 무시한다. 아니, 퍼즐만 아니라 파피루스 자체를 무시한다. 파피루스는 실망하지 않고 다른 준비한 퍼즐들을 아이에게 건넨다. 아이는 변함이 없다. 어떤 퍼즐에도 반응하지 않고 괴물들을 죽이기만 한다. 파피루스는 낙심하지만, 아이가 나쁜 게 아닌 그저 잘못된 길로 들어섰을 뿐이라 생각하고 아이를 설득하려 한다. 그러나 아이는 그 말을 한마디도 귀 기울여 듣지 않는다. 파피루스는 길목에서 아이를 막아선다. 그리고 워터폴 길목에는 먼지, 스카프만 남는다. 분명 길로 들어선 발자국은 둘인데, 길에서 나간 발자국은 하나뿐이다. 하나는 영영 그 자리에 남아버린다. 파피루스가 가지고 있던 것 중 아이를 믿는 마음만 그 자리에 남지 않고 샌즈를 따라간다.―그리고 뒤늦은 배신을 당한다.

누군가가 그 장면을 두개골 안에 새겨 넣기라도 한 것처럼 선명하게 떠올랐다. 샌즈는 두개골을 열 수만 있으면 열어서 그 기억을 벅벅 지워버리고 싶었다. 하지만 그 길이 끝날 때까지 샌즈가 염려하던 장면은 나타나지 않았다. 샌즈는 혹시라도 못 보고 지나친 건 아닌가 싶어 안개가 자욱한 길을 자꾸만 헤매었다. 아무리 돌아다녀도 흐릿한 안개 속에서 이리저리 뒤섞인 발자국 외에 다른 흔적은 보이지 않았다.

파피루스, 너 대체 어디 있는 거야?

샌즈는 잔뜩 지쳐서 길을 수색하는 걸 멈추고 워터폴로 들어서서야 파피루스의 흔적을 찾을 수 있었다. 워터폴 길목 바로 앞에 있는 자신의 초소에 먼지 묻은 붉은 스카프가 갈기갈기 찢어져 아무렇게나 걸려있었다. 케첩으로 쓰인 글씨는 이곳에도 있었다.

‘선물’

글자 주변에 별 모양으로 악질적인 장식까지 되어있었다.

이 찢어 죽여도 모자랄 인간 자식이!

샌즈의 머릿속에서 무언가 끊어졌다. 뿌득, 하고 이 가는 소리가 났다. 샌즈는 스카프였던 천 조각을 한 데 모아들고 핫랜드의 연구소 안으로 이동했다.

 

* * *

 

연구소 안에는 알피스와 언다인이 있었다. 언다인은 한껏 중무장하고, 진지한 목소리로 알피스에게 무언가 말하고 있었고, 알피스는 그런 언다인을 걱정하는지, 언다인의 손을 꼭 붙들고 있었다. 스노우딘, 인간 등의 말이 오가는 걸 보니 스노우딘의 참사 때문에 이야기를 나누고 있던 모양이었다. 갑작스럽게 나타난 샌즈 때문에 둘은 대화를 멈추었다가 누가 온 건지 확인하고 긴장을 풀었다. 알피스는 샌즈의 손에 들린 천 조각을 보고 눈을 크게 뜨며 입을 가렸다.

“새, 샌즈, 그거 설마….”

샌즈는 어두운 눈으로 잠깐 알피스를 보다 그녀의 말에 대답하는 대신 고개를 돌리고 비틀대며 연구소에 놓인 거대한 콘솔로 향했다. 뒤에서 알피스와 언다인이 무어라 말을 하는 것 같았지만, 그에게는 닿지 않았다. 온 정신이 콘솔에만 쏠려, 다른 건 들어오지도 않았다. 샌즈는 알피스의 허락 없이 콘솔을 조작해 스노우딘의 영상 기록들을 뒤졌다. 알피스는 더듬거리며 말했다.

“아, 안 보는 게 좋을 거야….”

알피스는 멋대로 콘솔을 건드는 샌즈를 말리려 손을 뻗었지만, 차마 말릴 수가 없어 머뭇대다 가슴 위에 손을 얹고 그녀의 옆에 서 있는 언다인을 쳐다보았다. 언다인에게도 뾰족한 수는 없었다. 언다인과 알피스, 둘 중 누구도 이런 상황에선 어떻게 해야 하는지 잘 알지 못했다. 병에 걸리지 않는 괴물이 이 지하에서 자연사 외의 방법으로 친구, 형제, 가족을 잃는 건 정말 드물었으니까. 알피스는 언다인에게 말했다.

“마, 말려야 하지 않을까….”

언다인은 알피스에게 고개를 끄떡이고, 샌즈에게로 가 샌즈의 어깨를 잡았다. 손을 통해 떨림이 전해져왔다. 언다인은 침중한 목소리로 말했다.

“그만해, 샌즈.”

샌즈는 말리지 말라고 고개를 저을 뿐, 움직이는 손을 멈추지 않았다. 샌즈의 검게 꺼진 눈동자에 화면들이 자꾸만 스쳐 지나가다 마침내 스노우딘과 워터폴이 맞닿는 지역의 모습을 담은 화면에서 멈추었다. 언다인은 입술을 깨물었다. 언다인도, 알피스도 샌즈가 보게 될 화면을 알았다. 곧, 화면이 재생되었다.

얼음장 같은 스노우딘의 강이 비교적 따뜻한 워터폴로 흐르는 그곳은 늘 짙은 안개가 끼었지만, 안개 사이로 무슨 일이 일어났는지 식별하기에는 무리가 없었다.

인간이 모두를 죽이면서 온 걸 알면서도 파피루스는 인간에게 자비를 베풀었다. 두 팔을 벌린 파피루스에게, 인간은 장난감 칼을 집어넣고 천천히 다가갔다. 파피루스는 자애롭게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 인간과 파피루스의 거리가 네다섯 걸음으로 좁혀졌을 때, 인간은 파피루스에게 갑자기 뛰어들어 넘어뜨렸다. 기습에 아무런 대비가 되어있지 않았던 파피루스는 무게중심을 잃고 뒤로 넘어졌다. 인간은, 땅에 부딪힌 뒤통수를 문지르는 파피루스의 가슴팍 위에 올라타 장난감 칼을 든 팔을 높이 들어 올렸다. 파피루스는 그 모습을 보고 눈을 질끈 감았지만 금방 먼지가 되지는 못했다. 인간은 장난감 칼로 파피루스를 몇 번이나….

 

어느새 알피스가 영상을 보며 굳어있는 샌즈 곁으로 다가와 영상을 멈추었다. 알피스는 자책하는 눈길로 샌즈를 쳐다보았다. 영상을 더 빨리 껐어야 했다. 하지만 이미 무슨 일이 일어났었는지 샌즈가 파악하기에는 충분한 시간이 흐른 다음이었다.

샌즈가 들고 있는 스카프는 파피루스가 죽은 후에 찢긴 것이 아니었다. 인간은 의도적으로 파피루스에게 고통스러운 죽음을 주었다. 그가 보게 될 것을 예상하였을까. 아니면 그냥 화풀이일까.

더 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 샌즈는 이내 고개를 떨구었다. 샌즈의 목에서 짐승 같은 울음소리가 흘러나왔다. 언다인은 샌즈의 어깨를 꽉 붙들었다.

“샌즈.”

피붙이를 몇 번이고 잃은 형은 그저 흐느낄 따름이었다. 이번에도 막지 못했다. 이번에는 제가 죽인 거나 다름없었다. 인간을 막을 수 있었더라면, 자신이 기억한다는 걸 들키지만 않았어도, 잠에만 들지 않았어도!

점차 흐느낌에 웃음이 섞여들었다. 샌즈는 헐떡이면서 울고 웃었다. 정상적인 웃음은 아니었다. 주변에 뼈다귀들이 자꾸만 나타났다 사라졌다 했다. 푸른 마법이 시전자의 의지와는 상관없이 제멋대로 날뛰어 언다인과 알피스의 영혼을 옥죄어들었다. 둘은 통제 불능의 상태에 놓인 괴물을 처음 보았다. 더군다나 샌즈가 그 괴물이 될 줄은 상상도 못 했었다. 스노우딘에서의 일이 일어나기 전까지는. 언다인은 그녀의 영혼을 푸르게 물들이는 마법을 힘주어 풀어냈다. 시전자의 의지가 담기지 않은 탓인지 쉽게 풀어낼 수 있었다. 언다인은 샌즈의 어깨를 붙잡고 흔들었다.

“샌즈? 샌즈! 괜찮아? 정신 차려, 샌즈!”

언다인은 샌즈를 재차 불렀다. 언다인이 부른 게 도움이 되었는지, 샌즈의 떨림이 잦아들고, 명멸하던 뼈다귀도 스르르 사라졌다. 푸른 마법도 가라앉았다. 언다인과 알피스를 가장 불안하게 만든, 샌즈의 웃음도 멎었다. 샌즈는 천천히 고개를 들어 언다인을 바라보았다. 언다인이 외쳤다.

“샌즈, 너 눈이…!”

샌즈의 오른쪽 눈은 붉게 빛나고, 왼쪽 눈에서는 붉고 푸른빛이 아울리고 있었다. 샌즈는 그 묘한 눈으로 언다인과 알피스에게 히죽 웃어 보였다. 그는 제정신이 아니었다.

“헤, 이 시간선은… 이젠 내게 의미 없는 시간선이야. 가능하면 또 보지 말자고, 친구들.”

그가 말한 내용에 그의 친구들이 의문을 품고 뭐라고 하기도 전에, 샌즈의 등 뒤에서 가스터 블래스터 여러 기가 나타나 연구소를 휩쓸었다. 샌즈의 LOVE가 올랐다. 샌즈는 그 상황이 뭐가 그렇게 웃긴지 견딜 수가 없어 웃었다. 웃고, 또 웃었다. 웃다가 지쳐도 웃었다. 그렇게 웃는 샌즈의 눈은 공허하기만 했다. 그의 텅 비어버린 마음처럼.

연구소에서 폭발음이 들리자, 핫랜드를 순찰하던 왕실 근위병 둘이 무기를 빼어들며 “무슨 일이냐!” 외치며 연구소 안으로 들어왔다. 제 본분에는 충실한 행동이었지만, 그러지 말았어야 했다. 자욱한 먼지구름에서 튀어나온 뼈에 둘은 먼지가 되어 하나로 섞였다.

샌즈에게는 망설일 것이 없었다. 망할 인간을 막을 수만 있다면 이제 뭔들 못할까. 거리낄 게 없어진 샌즈는 연구소 밖으로 나섰다. 샌즈는 핫랜드를 돌아다니며 괴물들이 보이는 족족 모두 죽였다. 보이지 않는 괴물은 찾아내어 죽였다.

그들의 먼지는 열의 대류에 오르내리며 핫랜드가 한 번도 겪어본 적 없었을 첫눈이 되었다. 끝없는 열의 순환 탓에 스노우딘의 눈과는 다르게 내려앉지 않는 눈이었다. 보고 경탄할 괴물은 다 죽어서 하나도 없었지만.

절벽 아래에서 뜨거운 열기가 훅 끼쳐오며 공중을 부유하던 먼지가 샌즈에게로 날려 왔다. 샌즈는 시야를 가리는 먼지를 막기 위해 후드를 푹 눌러쓰기만 하고, 옷에 묻는 먼지는 털어내지 않았다. 그저 그냥 두었다. 이대로도 괜찮다는 생각이 들었다.

깨어있는데도 꿈에서 들렸던 어두운 목소리가 노래하듯 속삭였다.

 

돌아가기엔 너무 멀리 와버렸어

분노에 눈멀어버린 대가지

 

등불 하나도 주어지지 않았으니

돌아갈 길을 찾아 헤매지 마라

이 구렁텅이에 무슨 길이 있겠느냐마는

 

가라, 가

먼짓길을 빚어라, 죄를 지어라

최선을 다해 파국으로 달려라

모든 게 멈출 때까지

 

더 이상 잃을 건 없으니

 

샌즈는 이제 그 소리를 부정하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

샌즈는 정처 없이 핫랜드를 돌아다녔다. 더 많은 괴물을 죽이고 더 많은 LOVE를 얻기 위해서. 그러나 이제는 아무도 오지 않았다. …아니, 아무도 오지 않은 건 아니었다. 샌즈는 여태껏 죽여 온 괴물들 대신에 새로운 것을 발견했다. 인간이었다. 먼지에 뒤덮인 옷을 입은 게, 둘은 퍽 비슷해 보였다. 샌즈는 이제 그 사실을 부정하지 않았다. 인간은 샌즈를 보고 웃으며 반갑게 인사했다.

“어디 갔나 했더니 여기 있었어, 샌즈? 너한테 물어보고 싶은 게 너무너무 많아서 한참 찾아다녔어.”

샌즈는 대꾸해주지 않았다. 인간은 침묵에도 아랑곳하지 않고 말했다.

“처음엔 진짜 열 받았는데, 돌아다니다 보니까 좀 식더라. 네가 너도 LOVE 올렸다고 한 게 뭔 소린가 했는데, 워터폴에서 괴물 수가 많이 모자라더라고. 와, 지금까지 이런 적은 없었는데. 나 말고 딴 사람이 괴물 죽인 건 처음이거든. 기분이 어땠어? 응? 아, 그리고 지금까지 만난 괴물 중에서 달라진 괴물은 아쉽게도 너뿐이었어. 뭐, 내가 아직 못 찾은 걸 수도 있고, 네가 죽인 괴물 중에 있을 수도 있지만. 나, 아직 언다인이랑 알피스, 메타톤은 못 봤는데, 걔들 만나봤어? 걔들은 어땠어? 그리고….”

인간은 오는 내내 궁금했던 것들을 속사포처럼 쏟아냈다. 샌즈는 그 모든 질문에 죄 묵묵부답으로 일관했다. 인간은 볼이 부어선 말했다.

“뭐야, 사람이 물어봤으면 대답을 해줘야지.”

“…내가 왜 그래야 해?”

“그건 하나도 올바른 대답이 아닌걸. 뭐, 대답하기 싫으면 됐어. 근데, 이건 대답해주라.”

인간은 빙글대며 물었다.

“내가 준 선물은 맘에 들었어?”

샌즈는 더러운 동생 살인마에게 마주 웃어주었다. 그러고 대뜸 뼈다귀 여럿을 불러내 인간에게 발사했다. 샌즈가 날린 뼈는 그간 사용하던 뼈와 같지 않았다. 끝이 뾰족하게 부러져있는 모양이 단순한 뼈다귀보다는 뼈로 된 창에 더 가까웠다. 모양새가 달라지긴 했지만, 인간은 그 공격을 기다렸다는 듯이 몸을 날려 피했다. 뼈가 연달아 땅에 박혔다. 인간은 샌즈를 향해 의기양양하게 웃어 보였다.

“속는 것도 한두 번이야, 샌즈!”

“아직 다 안 끝났는데.”

“응?”

인간의 등 뒤에서 나타난 뼈가 인간을 꿰뚫어버렸다. 가슴을 찢고 삐죽 튀어나온 날카로운 뼈에는 심장이 꿰여있었다. 새로운 자리를 찾은 심장이 힘없이 맥동했다. 인간은 몸을 추욱 늘어뜨렸다. 샌즈는 심장을 직격당한 인간을 내려다보며 말했다.

“헤, 넌 ‘마음’에 들었나 봐?”

그가 생각하기에도 제법 괜찮은 농담을 던졌지만, 죽은 자는 반응하지 못했다.

시간은 어김없이 되돌아갔다.

 

* * *

 

시간이 되돌아가자 샌즈는 이제 인간이 오길 기다리는 대신, 인간을 찾아 나섰다. 인간이 괴물을 찾는 게 아닌, 괴물이 인간을 찾는다. 주객이 전도되었다. 어디로 가면 찾을 수 있을지는 몰라 인간이 나타난 방향으로 무작정 이동했다. 이쪽에서 왔으니 이 근처 길을 뒤지면 찾을 수 있겠지. 단순하지만 그만큼 확실한 방법이었다.

얼마를 이동했을까, 샌즈는 여유롭게 산책하는 것처럼 깍지 낀 손을 목덜미에 대고 걷고 있던 인간을 발견했다. 인간도 샌즈를 발견하고 샌즈가 자신을 직접 찾아올 줄은 몰랐는지 눈을 크게 뜨고 뒤늦게 전투태세를 갖추느라 허둥지둥했다. 인간은 샌즈의 공격을 피하다가 발을 헛디뎌 용암 속으로 곤두박질쳤다.

시간이 다시 조금 전으로 돌아가자, 샌즈는 인간이 떨어져 죽은 그 자리로 이동했다. 그 장소를 중심으로 주변을 수색했다. 이번에는 박살 난 연구소 뒤편이었다. 뛰어난 눈치와 비교 할 수 없는 이동 능력 덕분에 샌즈는 의외로 추격에 재능이 있었다. 이런 식으로 알고 싶진 않았겠지만. 샌즈는 뼈를 날리며 인간이 도망치는 모습을 즐겼다. 인간은 잔해 뒤로 피하려고 했지만, 미처 행동으로 옮기지 못했다.

샌즈가 인간을 찾는데 걸리는 시간은 점점 더 짧아졌다. 넓다면 넓고, 좁다면 좁은 지하에서 나다닐 수 있는 길이라고는 정해져 있었다. 결국, 샌즈는 인간이 ‘세이브 포인트’라고 부르는 장소를 찾아냈다. 시간이 되돌아가자마자 샌즈는 숨을 고르고 있는 인간을 발견하고 광기에 가득한 얼굴로 환하게 웃었다. 샌즈의 눈이 붉게 빛났다.

“자, 즐거워하라고. 우린 미친 시간을 보내게 될 테니까!”

인간은 더는 웃지 않았다.


End file.
